Will you Email me?
by gethsemane342
Summary: Based on the quote 'Will you e-mail me' from Eclipse. Angela sends e-mails to Bella, but Bella never replies. Gradually, Angela has to accept that their friendship has died.


Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight in any shape or form.

Note: May be slightly AU because i don't know what people were told about Bella apart from her being in a medical centre.

Will you e-mail me?

"_I'll miss you. Will you e-mail me?"_

_A swell of quiet sadness washed over me; maybe it was a mistake to get closer to Angela now. But wouldn't it be sadder still to miss out on these last chances? I shook off the unhappy thoughts so that I could answer her teasingly._

"_If I can type after this."_

Eclipse by Stephenie Meyer, pg. 137-138 (UK version anyway)

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

For the first few weeks, I harboured a hope every time I opened my inbox. I had e-mails from everybody else- Jess, Lauren, Katie, Tyler, Mike…even Ben and he was just a few buildings away from me. And every time I didn't see it, I pretended it didn't matter. After all, I didn't always reply to e-mails I was sent- if I read it and then forgot because I had gone out for example. Maybe it was the same thing here.

I think I knew the truth though.

I didn't just send one e-mail and leave it at that. I sent her a few, asking how Alaska was, how Edward was, how her course was. But I never got a reply.

I knew she had been ill with some sort of tropical disease, but I also knew for a fact that the Cullens still lived by Forks and surely, if she had died, I would have heard something. Anything. But I hadn't. And I was sure I had heard one of the La Push kids mention something about her. So, why wouldn't she reply if she was alive and well?

I wasn't sure why it annoyed me. She had been my friend but we had never been amazingly close. Just good friends at most. But when I had said that I'd miss her, I had meant it. Bella was one of the few people who would like you for you: nothing more, nothing less. The Cullens may have made me feel a bit uneasy but Bella hadn't.

Maybe it bothered me because I could remember her. I could remember how much she ached when Edward left her and I didn't want her to go through that again. I could remember the first time she spoke at lunch after he left; she defended me. How broken she still looked. And I could remember how much she healed when he returned.

What if something had actually happened to Edward and she was hurting again? What if he been injured somehow? I was quite sure this hadn't happened because I would have heard something but, what if? Was that why she wasn't replying?

Ben couldn't understand why it irritated me. He said that if she didn't want to reply, it was her problem and I shouldn't get so worked up. And, gradually, it sort of sunk in. For whatever reason, Bella would not reply.

I don't know why I carried on sending her e-mails. Even though I'd stopped checking for a reply, I'd still send her one occasionally. Maybe it was because my desktop picture was of her wedding with me holding the bouquet. Like a reminder.

Ben told me that any normal person would have gotten mad at her by now. He said that I had been one of her closest friends at school- minus the Cullens- and she was treating me like dirt. But I think that, really, she had always been apart from us. Different. That's probably why she attracted Edward. She would always carve her own path and this was sort of natural.

By the end of the University year, I had to accept that our friendship had more or less fizzled out. I sent her one last e-mail; ironically, exactly one year after I had first asked her to e-mail me.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

**From: **A. Weber

**To: **Bella Swan

**Subject:** End of Year.

Dear Bella,

How are you? How's Alaska? Or are you back in Forks yet?

Funny, I've never seen you around in Forks since your wedding. Now that I think on it, I'm not even sure if I heard about you leaving the medical centre. You have left, haven't you? I've seen your dad around so I thought you did. Well, if you're still here, maybe you could stop by. I'd love to see you again.

Actually…do you want to see me again? You've never replied and I thought maybe you're mad at me. I won't send another e-mail, just in case that's why. I don't want to annoy you. But, I want you to know that if I have offended you, I'm really sorry.

So…how are Edward and you doing anyway? I miss Alice; tell her I said hi.

I hope you had a great year at Uni. or recovering. I'm glad you're better and I really hope you reply. I miss you. I'll miss our friendship.

Will you e-mail me?

Angela.


End file.
